1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle support structure having an A pillar, a front wheel and a slide-off surface for the front wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 278 674 B1 discloses a body front-end arrangement for a motor vehicle, having a front wheel, a motor vehicle body component and a front wheel transverse guide. The front wheel transverse guide is arranged on a front end of a door sill and comprises a guide part for displacing the front wheel inward in the width direction of the motor vehicle in the event of a front-on collision of the motor vehicle. EP 1 044 863 A1 discloses a motor vehicle having a support structure with a crumple zone at one end of a passenger safety cell and two wheel arches arranged on the sides in the region of the crumple zone. Each wheel is held by wheel control elements arranged in the wheel arches. Deflection surfaces are provided between the passenger safety cell and the rolling circumference of the respective wheels in the straight-ahead position. Each deflection surface is oblique to the longitudinal central axis of the motor vehicle. Thus, a wheel will move onto the deflection surface in the event of a crash-induced deformation of the crumple zone, and the wheel will be deflected past the face side of the passenger safety cell. Additionally, the deflection surfaces are oriented obliquely down and function as deflection ramps that guide the wheels down under the floor of the motor vehicle during a collapse of the crumple zone in the direction of the passenger safety cell. DE 198 38 955 A1 discloses a vehicle body having a deformation element between an A pillar and the wheels of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, light weight, easily produced motor vehicle support structure having an A pillar, a front wheel and a slide-off surface for the front wheel.